five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 138 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Granz's Madhouse
Short Summary Long Summary While usually oblivious, Berenice is smart enough to know what the sudden silence from the surface means. In normal circumstances, she’d have been so busy talking that she wouldn’t have noticed, but she is on duty protecting a Lacrima. She realizes that everyone on Nirvana’s surface, and those on the ground, has been defeated. Folding her arms and pouting, Berenice calls it a pain that their forces were beaten, asking if they’re not the best the Coalition had to offer. She starts ranting in disbelief that they all did their best, asking why the Coalition has lost every fight except one so far. Berenice wonders if they don’t deserve to win every once in awhile, calling it unfair. She asks when it was decided they were the losers, questioning if they did anything to deserve this. Berenice says it sucks, asking if there’s a god higher than Konton that decided this unfairness, lower lip quivering. At another Lacrima, Loyd Lloyd takes a seat on the ground, chuckling that there will be a fight at every Lacrima soon, eager to see who faces him. He relishes how thrilling it is to learn about another’s power, wishing he could be immortal just so he could keep doing that repeatedly. Loyd wishes to stay drunk on his copied powers, and begins waiting to find out what powers he’ll get. Vice Admiral Smoker shrouds himself with his cigar smoke, noting Tashigi’s loss. Taking a long drag, the Marine realizes that they’re completely surrounded, and he would think this is a last stand if the Coalition didn’t have Kakō. Frowning, wondering who his opponent will be, Smoker states he doesn’t have to win, just stall them long enough for Nirvana to fully charge. Looking at his pocket watch, the Marine realizes there are ten minutes left until the weapon is ready and the Alliance tears itself apart. Clenching his fists, he asks if the Marines have fallen so far to even consider using such a weapon, before remembering how far Sakazuki and the Elder Stars would go for Absolute Justice. Furiously blasting smoke at the wall, he also curses the Alliance for escalating the fight and allying with Dragon, asking if no one is truly just in this conflict. Sighing, Smoker realizes no one is really right in the end once war breaks out, saying extremists lead both sides. He says he’ll just have to follow his own sense of justice, knowing he must protect the innocent, unable to rely on the justice of others. At another Lacrima, Dellinger is not in a good mood when he figures out the fighting outside stopped. He thinks Machvise has been beaten, asking if he escaped or was killed. If it’s the latter, the Donquixote Pirate won’t let that go, saying he can’t allow the Alliance’s existence if Machvise was killed. Dellinger remembers living his entire life as part of the Donquixote Family, cursing the mother who abandoned him. In truth, while his mother did love him, she caved to the social pressures of having a half-breed son with a Fishman. Dellinger promises to kill them all in the name of his family. Senor Pink stands stoically in front of another Lacrima, arms folded, wearing his baby clothes. A squad of female soldiers hang around him, fawning over how stoic, coolheaded, and hardboiled he is. He sighs at the idiots, saying he’s too old for them, and asking them to find someone younger to love. The fans recoil at the cold words, but they adamantly repeat that they just want him, and love him. Annoyed, Senor Pink thinks that he doesn’t love them back, having only loved one woman who’s long gone. He tells them that they’re wasting their loves, and he’s not fond of childish girls. While the fans simply see this as him acting cool, Senor Pink just waits for his opponent to arrive. He hopes the others are okay, saying that he failed his first family, asking if it’s too much to ask for another’s safety. The fangirls just squeal about how kind and hardboiled he is. Sighing, Senor Pink settles in, thinking that he just has to complete his duty here to make the sacrifices of his comrades worth it. Remembering that there’s only ten minutes left, he thinks he can manage it as a strong Donquixote Pirate, vowing to complete his duty. Since Doflamingo asked him to follow the Coalition’s orders, that’s all there is to it. Senor Pink thinks he’s through with lying and disloyalty, promising not to disappoint his family ever again. While still kind, the Senor Pink is still loyal to the Donquixote above all else. The last Lacrima guard, Magnet-Style Toroi, stands in silence. Kankurō freezes in place as he stares at his father, wondering how long it’s been since seeing him in person. It was certainly long before Rasa died, since Kankurō rarely saw him once he became Fourth Kazekage. Rasa was almost completely absent from his life after focusing on Gaara’s ‘development’, and bringing the Hidden Sand back after the Feudal Lord started giving missions to the Leaf. It would be unfair to say he suffered most, considering what Gaara went through. Temari also had to grow quickly as a sister, while trying to fill in the gap of their deceased mother. Nevertheless, Kankurō still lacked a sorely needed father figure to mentor him, at least until Baki came around. Back in the present, Kankurō notes Gildarts’ flopping arms, and asks what’s up with them. With a humorless chuckle, the Wizard admits that his most powerful attacks always make his arms useless for a while. So, his fighting is over for now. Gildarts notes Kankurō’s relation, so he leaves the two to talk it out. Seeing Kankurō nod, the Wizard says he’ll leave the two alone. As Gildarts leaves, Kankurō can’t help but see how comical the flopping arms are. He then turns to Rasa, seeing him completely motionless and utterly beaten. Kankurō notes how good Gildarts was, and Rasa states he never thought he’d run into someone like that, saying he could be a Kage anywhere he wants. Kankurō proudly calls the Alliance amazing, even greater than the Shinobi Alliance. He then cuts the small talk, saying he has much to tell his father. Rasa sighs and winces in pain, telling Kankurō that he stopped being his father long ago. Kankurō raises an eyebrow, saying that while he didn’t expect that, that won’t be enough to get out of talking with him. Cursing, Rasa asks what he wants to talk about. Kankurō first asks why Rasa no longer sees himself as his father, reminding him that they share blood. Rasa grimly says that he realized there’s more to family than blood near the end of his life. He remembers that they lacked such bonds, accusing himself of killing their mother, choosing his Kage duty over them, and turning them against each other when they should’ve relied on each other. Sighing, Rasa says that while it was unintentional, he still emotionally abused his children, knowing no father should do that, asking how he could possibly call himself a parent after that. Kankurō agrees that his father certainly made mistakes, admitting he was a terrible parent back then. That being said, Rasa is still Kankurō’s father. Someone as kind as his mother wouldn’t have married Rasa if there wasn’t good in him, knowing she truly loved him. Rasa starts to cry when he remembers his wife, admitting she was good at seeing the best in people, but saying there’s a point where the evil outweighs the good. He then goes so far as to tell Kankurō to take the opportunity to end the man who made his life so miserable. In disbelief, Kankurō asks if Rasa is suggesting he kill his own father. Rasa simply repeats no father should do what he did to his own children, reminding him he also tried to destroy other villages simply to advance the Hidden Sand’s status, calling that a capital offense to the new union of the Hidden Villages. Kankurō starts to point out flaws in that logic. First, the offense was committed before the Five Great Nations united, plus all the villages tried that strategy, including the Leaf thanks to Danzō. Kankurō then addresses Rasa commenting on evil outweighing his good. He says that since Gaara could change that, his Father can too, especially considering his regret. While Rasa weakly protests being addressed like that, Kankurō gets back to his father wanting to be killed for his failures. While Kankurō is mad about the past, uncertain if he or Temari can trust him again, he yells that he won’t kill his father because he’s a failure or for his shame. He calls that the coward’s way out, and Rasa has spent so much time worrying about value that he’s inclined to abandon failures all together before more is lost. Kankurō lectures that Rasa has an opportunity to live and correct his mistakes, railing on him for wanting to waste it. He calls that being selfish, saying Rasa’s life is more valuable now than ever because of his opportunity, pleading for him not to waste it. Rasa turns his head and sees his son starting to cry. Kankurō says that he wants his father back, now that he knows he wants to make things right. It’ll take some time, but they can be a family again if they really try. He adds that the sibling trio pulled it off, so there’s no reason Rasa can’t either. Wanting to weep, Rasa asks if his son is still willing to consider him family. While Kankurō admits he’d immediately disown Rasa if he was still the same, his father knows he messed up and wants to make things better, so he’s willing to try and make things work. Crying, Rasa says he’s blessed his children inherited their mother’s heart instead of his mindset. Kankurō gives a warm smile, saying they inherited his love for the village, calling it being part of a family. Rasa notes how much Kankurō has grown, saying he’s proud of the man he’s become. In the Magic-Suppressing Room, a hulking Arrancar says he should finish off Rocker since he was the last one to hit him. A thin Arrancar calls that terrible reasoning, saying it’s stupid and the one who hit Rocker the most should finish it. A short Arrancar protests this, knowing that the thin one hit the Wizard the most. He argues that the one who hit him hardest should kill Rocker, since he broke one arm and his legs. While the six Arrancar argue, Rocker can only wheeze in pain, cursing in disbelief while asking if he’s going to die there. He bemoans that he’s a proud Quatro Cerberus Wizard, but he’s been easily beaten thanks to this room. Sighing, Rocker starts to come to terms with his death, seeing no way out. He thinks the least the Arrancar can do is let him die with dignity and take things more seriously. Rocker is understandably exasperated when they start playing rock, paper, scissors, over who gets to kill him. After half a dozen ties, Rocker can only think of how much the situation sucks. Before the Arrancar can continue, they hear footsteps outside the room, and demand to know who’s there. Erza Scarlet looks around, body armored and holding a single sword. She wonders what the room is; knowing a Lacrima isn’t here, guessing it’s a new addition. When the Arrancar demand to know who she is, Erza asks if they could point her to where the Lacrima are, believing she took a wrong turn, noting she should’ve entered closer to a leg. She then notices Rocker and asks if he’s alright, earning a wheeze and bloody cough in response. Erza asks if he got beaten by these Arrancar, then calls that a stupid question. She decides to take these opponents for him, prompting Rocker to yell for her not to do it. The thin Arrancar laughs that the girl is stupid, claiming she walked into a wizard’s deathtrap. Looking around, Erza realizes she can’t properly mold her magic, musing that she can’t use Requip. The short Arrancar taunts that she can get her magic back if she leaves the room, leaving Rocker to die. Calmly saying she can’t have that, Erza says she won’t have a friend’s death on her conscience. One Naruto Shadow Clone asks for Erza to let them take over if she can’t use Requip, confident they can handle the Arrancar. Erza dismisses the offer, saying she can’t back down when her pride as a Wizard was directly challenged by them thinking her strength lied solely in Magic. The clone points out she technically isn’t a Wizard when she can’t use Magic. Erza descends down the stairs, and the Arrancar all laugh at her, thinking only an idiot would make that sort of decision to trap themselves. Raising an eyebrow, Erza says that if she’s trapped, there should be no exits. She asks the Clones to make sure nobody exits. While the second catches up, the first complies, despite his confusion. Erza gives a smile of gratitude to Naruto, and turns back to the Arrancar, pointing out that they can now perfectly simulate the feeling of being trapped. The giant admits he doesn’t see the point if the Wizard is about to die. Erza brandishes her single sword, saying there’s one more thing she wants to point out. She tells the oblivious Arrancar that they made a mistake in their claims. In reality, they’re trapped in there with ''her. ''The Arrancar all step back, and start stuttering in disbelief. Erza vanishes and reappears behind the Arrancar, sword horizontally held out. She asks if they honestly thought she needed Magic to beat them. As one, the six Arrancar all collapse, cut down in a single swing. The Shadow Clones yell in admiration that Erza is so cool. As Erza makes her way to Rocker, the latter calls it no fair she’s so ‘badass’ without magic. Erza shrugs that she just wanted to be as strong as possible for Fairy Tail. The Clones mutter about how cool Erza is, while Rocker calls it wild. Needless to say, Fairy Tail’s strongest woman doesn’t need magic to take care of all her enemies. With that, plus Neliel’s victory, there are only two of Szayelaporro’s rooms left. Sakura pants in exhaustion as she stares down the attackers, who were hell-bent on ending it from the beginning. She thinks these are the most frustrating enemies she’s ever fought, thanks to her Chakra being sealed off, depriving her of her super strength. It’s frightening to think she’s just as helpless and useless as when she was a Genin, believing she’d gotten past that after training with Tsunade. Sakura thinks she can barely fight, and certainly can’t escape. She barely avoids a punch from Medazeppi, with the other Arrancar musing that he missed again, and that his modifications were all in strength, not brains. Roaring, Medazeppi just keeps attacking, while Sakura notes that she can’t even use Genjutsu or other Ninjutsu, calling the room the perfect tool against Ninjas not named Lee and Guy. She tosses a kunai, but it just harmlessly bounces off of Medazeppi in the face. Noting the tough Hierro, Sakura wonders what she can do, thinking she has nothing to hurt them without her strength. A superhero Arrancar laughs that the Ninja can’t even fight, only scurry, calling it expected of humans. A Valkyrie Arrancar tells him not to be arrogant, admitting that all opponents in the Alliance are powerful warriors, and that the only reason Sakura isn’t a threat is because of Szayelaporro creating the room. While the superhero scowls and wonders if they can step in and finish it, the Valkyrie tells him not to bother, knowing Medazeppi could take them out in his bloodlust. They also need to make sure Sakura doesn’t run away so that the experiment can gather sufficient data, so they’ll remain as observers. She admits that she felt the Spiritual Pressure vanish from two other rooms, realizing they failed. She hopes this successful experiment can alleviate some of their master’s anger, but she still thinks one or two of them will be severely punished for the others’ failure. This earns a shudder from the others. Sakura avoids Medazeppi, knowing she can’t keep this up while Nirvana could go off, seeing the need to get out. She looks at her pack and sees seven kunai, twelve shuriken, ninja wire, a chain, five paper bombs, and a smoke bomb. She decides she’d need to use the smoke bomb wisely, knowing she’s just got one shot with that. Putting her wonderful brain to work, Sakura thinks the paper bombs are all she has to injure Medazeppi. She could take him out if she combines them all into one big explosion. She has to make sure they all stick to him long enough to detonate, but all her kunai have just bounced off the Hierro. She could use ninja wire or chain to keep the paper bombs stuck on the Arrancar long enough. First, a distraction is needed so Medazeppi doesn’t notice it coming. Before making her move, Sakura asks any higher power looking out for her to give help, knowing this is all-or-nothing. Sakura tosses the shuriken, and Medazeppi roars, swing his arms to knock them away. While the superhero wonders what that was about, the Valkyrie gasps when she sees five kunai hidden behind the shuriken, amazed the Ninja could throw them with such precision, but wondering what the point is. Sakura takes out her chain and tosses it, catching the kunai and wrapping them around Medazeppi’s neck. While the superhero wonders what the Ninja is trying to do, Sakura just smirks. She sees a giant fist come at her, and she resigns herself to pain. Medazeppi sweeps her, and she goes airborne. While the Valkyrie is surprised to see her still smirking, Sakura just says “Boom”, and the paper bombs ignite. Medazeppi just roars in pain as his head is enveloped in an explosion. The Valkyrie calls out in worry, before Medazeppi collapses on his back, making them realize he’s dead. The superhero snarls at an Arrancar being killed without powers. Sakura quickly envelops them all with a smoke bomb, and the Valkyrie realizes she’s trying to escape. Sakura slips past the crowd, unnoticed, cheering to herself that the plane went like clockwork. She emerges from the smoke, seeing the stairs. Sakura is quickly pinned down when lizard Arrancar falls from the ceiling onto her, laughing that he’s got her. While she wonders where he came from, he shows his ability to become transparent, prompting a comparison to a chameleon. The Arrancar taunts her for underestimating them, asking if she thought there wasn’t a contingency plan. Sakura realizes her chance at escape is gone, thinking there’s no way out. Suddenly a Destruction Cannon launches the lizard off of Sakura. Seeing their comrade hit the wall and turn into a bloody paste, the superhero asks who could kill him in one punch. Ideo muses that his comrade’s nose never lies, prompting Tsume and Kuromaru to tell him to never doubt an Inuzuka nose. Sakura pushes herself up, surprised and grateful to her fellow Leaf Ninja. Tsume asks if she’s all right, wondering how badly they hurt her. Sakura says she’s fine, adding that she can’t be in the Chakra sealing room. Ideo calls that too bad and marches past Sakura, flexing his shoulders and saying it’s all him now. Tsume scowls at someone else avenging one of her own, but at least he knows the value of honoring his friends. Ideo agrees that he wouldn’t let comrades die, and asks who’s ready to get punched out, sending a shiver of fear through the Arrancar. In five minutes, Ideo wipes out all the enemies. Trafalgar D. Water Law pants in exhaustion, on the verge of defeat thanks to the Seastone Prism room, and the pressure from Szayelaporro Granz. The Espada gives a cruel laugh, noting that time is just dragging on as he attacks the Pirate, who’s constantly on the defensive. Law is only alive thanks to his sword countering Granz’s Zanpakutō. With his cocky smirk, Granz says they’ve tested reaction time, speed, offense, and defense, asking what the results have been. While the reaction time should have slowed, Law has avoided all the attacks with sheer willpower, remembering Neliel talking about ‘warrior’s spirit’. The Pirate is still faster than regular humans, and he’d be dead without his reflexes helping avoid a blitz from Sonido, saying he should consider himself lucky. Law sarcastically says he doesn’t feel lucky. Granz repeats that while he is the least combat-oriented Espada, he’s invincible against him here. Thanks to the room, Law’s attacks have just bounced harmlessly off the Espada, who even compares it to a newborn’s strength. On the other hand, Law has still kept up his defense, exceeding the scientist’s expectations. Granz asks how Law’s endurance has been, saying his expectations have been exceeded there. Pushing up his glasses, the Espada admits Law has done well, having been under the impression Seastone Prism was a death sentence for Devil Fruit users. Either he was lied to, or he miscalculated. While he’d normally refuse to believe he miscalculated, saying someone like him never makes mistakes, he considers someone giving misinformation. Since no one in the Coalition has reason to lie, Granz admits that he miscalculated, for once, saying he’ll have to increase the Seastone Prism quantity for the next room. Law promises that there won’t be a next time. Laughing, Granz zooms forward with Sonido, and Law barely blocks the strike with his sword. The Espada asks who he is to say that when he’s being pressured, adding that he can’t stand ‘macho’ fools. He elaborates that he hates those who think with their swords, saying that they always turn to those with brains when things go sour. Granz states that everyone who thinks strength means someone is nothing more than a useful idiot meant to die for more important intellects. Law gives a smirk, calling it no wonder the Espada doesn’t have many friends. While Granz scowls at him, Law explains that he formed an alliance with the Straw Hats a while ago, and had only intended to use them for his own purposes. He realizes that they each had their own purpose, and it wasn’t as cannon fodder. Law states that anyone like Granz who thinks the only purpose of others is to be expendable is a total idiot. The Pirate states that there are strong and weak people, and it’s all about who’s willing to make a difference in teaming up and finding a way to do it together. Granz laughs that someone called the Surgeon of Death believes that. Law explains that he learned it’s better not to completely dismiss others, and that disregarding their importance is done at his own peril. Law says that while educated, Granz is the biggest idiot on the planet. Granz simply knocks Law back with a Bala, and points his sword at the Pirate. He says he seemed intent on pushing him to use ‘barbaric’ tactics to kill him. Granz hisses that he succeeded in angering the Coalition’s most brilliant scientist, promising to never forgive him. With that, Granz swallows his own sword with “Sip, Fornicarás”. Law can only stare in disgust at the gruesome transformation, before Granz explodes into his Resurreción. On Nirvana’s surface, Minerva Orland notices the burst of Spiritual Pressure beneath her, wondering if there’s a fight going on. Once the smoke clears, Law looks at the grotesque new form, calling it hideous. Offended, Granz calls himself the face of beauty, prompting Law to joke that his definition of beauty is very strange. Granz snarls before recomposing himself, saying he grows tired of Law, saying an experiment shouldn’t talk back to the scientist. He darkly says they’ll start an experiment that doesn’t require Law to talk, how long he can take pain before collapsing and dying. Law snarks that he’s not fond of that experiment, but Granz states that the results justifies the experiment, yelling for Law to die for science. The Espada’s tentacles move towards Law, opening like blooming flowers. The Pirate curses as a tentacle envelops him. One strand bursts open with purple liquid. As Law is spit out, the purple liquid reveals a voodoo doll that looks like him. As the Pirate gets to his feet, he demands to know what happened. Granz madly laughs while he holds the doll, saying it’s as ugly as him, but it’s still adorable. Law mutters about how creepy Granz is, but the Espada vows that he won’t be insulted when he breaks him. He introduces his final experiment: Teatro de Titere. Granz opens the head of the voodoo doll, revealing odd shapes labeled in Spanish. Law feels the shadow of death over him, and asks what they are. Granz takes out a Tendón de Aquiles, explaining that it’s a physical representation of his organs. He then snaps it in half, yelling for Law to observe. The Pirate painfully collapses to his knees, screaming in pain when his Achilles tendon gives. Granz laughs that the pain response is still sharp, calling Devil Fruits more trouble than they’re worth. Continuing, Granz takes out a Hígado (Liver), and shatters it in his grip. Law crumples as he tries to collect himself. Granz smirks that he could kill Law right now, but there’s much he wants to do. He takes out a Bazo (Spleen), and crushes it. While Law curses in pain, Granz calls it amazing that his response to pain is the same regardless of being physically drained. Granz takes out a Vesícula Biliar (Gallbladder), asking how his body will respond to losing it, and shatters it. Law clutches his body in absolute pain. When Granz says he should’ve passed out by now, calling him a tough human, Law retorts that he’s been through worse. Granz sees the defiance as a challenge, promising to wipe it away. The Espada takes out the Estómago (Stomach), and says that he’ll take this vital organ, because crushing the others would end it too quickly. Crushing the stomach, Granz tells Law not to pass out and tell him how it feels. While Law vomits and yells in pain, Granz calls the response expected but not unwelcome. While Law wheezes out a curse, an amused Granz tells him that he was a valuable test subject, saying his response to pain was satisfactory, sarcastically thanking him for being so cooperative. While rummaging through his voodoo doll, the Espada says he’ll end the experiment, calling it vexing that his Seastone Prism room needs improvement, but he’d be a fool to not use the information to improve his creation. He cruelly tells Law to take comfort in that his cooperation will help kill other Devil Fruit users easily. He finds the Corazon (Heart), and says they’ll put an end to this. Law is terrified, wondering if his gamble failed, as Granz prepares to crush his heart. Suddenly, Minerva Orland zooms through a spatial tear, and lands between Law and Granz. While Law says she took long enough, Minerva frowns and calls him an idiot for responding that way to his savior. Law just rolls his eyes and asks her to take care of the Espada before he’s killed. Seeing the shocked Granz, Minerva asks if Law was beaten by this ‘trash’. While Granz gasps at the blatant disrespect, Law frowns and explains he was trapped in a Seastone Prism room, so he couldn’t use his Op-Op Fruit to easily beat the Arrancar. Granz snarls at the two, yelling that he’ll kill both for their ‘insolence’. Minerva surrounds her hands in Territory Magic, and derides the ‘weakling’ for not finishing Law when he had the chance despite his environmental advantage. While Law gives an indignant yell at that, Minerva promises to end the Arrancar. She gives a chant of “Niel Wielg Mion: Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora”, creating a giant godlike stone effigy between her and Granz. Minerva quickly grabs Law, yelling they need to get out as the effigy shines brightly. Granz curses as he moves his tentacles around. Minerva and Law envelop themselves with Territory, leaving the Seastone Prism room just as it and Granz are consumed by a massive explosion, a pillar of light tears through it all the way up to the sky. When the two reappear, Law observing the damage, he says he’s glad she’s on their side. Minerva gives a triumphant smirk at that, and sets Law on the ground, asking how he’s feeling. Getting to work, he says he’s better now that he can heal himself with the Op-Op Fruit, adding it won’t be long. Minerva nods and looks at the hold, assured that such a powerful attack would wipe out such a ‘weakling’, calling it her victory. A tentacle suddenly grabs and envelops Minerva, with Law yelling in worry before realizing what’s happening. Szayelaporro emerges from the hold, glaring and asking if they honestly thought that attack would end him, calling himself brilliant enough to have a back up plan for defense. He explains that he used Telon Balon just in time to protect himself. Cursing how much it hurt, Granz yells that he’ll make them pay. Minerva is spit out, and her voodoo doll is formed. Granz hisses that he won’t play around and just painfully kill them. He takes out the Livianos (Lungs), and yells for her to gasp for air as he shatters them. Choking, Minerva collapses. Granz yells for her to writhe in agony and suffer for interfering with him. He then notices Law get up, asking how he’s standing. After a second of thought, Granz remembers the Op-Op Fruit, calling it truly impressive he was healed that quick, guessing he only used minor surgery on the worst wounds, thinking all his strength isn’t back yet. He scowls that the ‘fool’ has opened himself to more pain. Granz holds Law’s voodoo doll, promising to go ahead and destroy his heart so he can’t heal himself again. Law bids him to try, promising that Granz has already lost. He adds that he can’t afford to let Minerva die after she saved his life. Granz is in absolute disbelief at the words, calling himself the most brilliant man in the universe, claiming nothing can be done that he hasn’t planned against. Smirking, Law uses Room: Shambles. It takes a moment for Granz to realize he’s holding rocks, and the voodoo dolls are at the Pirate’s feet. Law asks if Granz thought there was a grace period where he couldn’t use his Devil Fruit, explaining that they don’t follow the same rules as the other worlds. He tells Granz that he made a horrible miscalculation. Law also explains that Granz fell for his trap. The burst of Spiritual Pressure from the Resurreción attracted a helpful comrade. Law knew he couldn’t win alone, so he goaded Granz into inadvertently broadcasting their location. Granz walked right into his trap like clockwork. Granz screams in disbelief and starts charging a Gran Rey Cero, refusing to believe that a ‘filthy pirate’ outsmarted him. Law teleports right in front Granz, and swings his sword, saying the proof is right there. With an Amputate, Law bisects Granz, earning a scream of surprise. Law says it’s only fair he gives Granz a fate worse than death, saying the Alliance Leaders would love to chat with such a brilliant mind in jail. Granz is completely helpless as Law separates his arms, hands, legs, feet, torso, and head. When the tentacles vanish, Law holds up the severed head, telling Granz to rejoice at the chance to talk about his scientific achievements with the Coalition. Granz can only furiously yell a curse. Law remembers Minerva and tosses Granz’s head to the side, breaking his Hollow glasses. Law sees Minerva struggle to stay conscious, and he tells her to hang on while he fixes her lungs. After a weak nod from his patient, Law gets to work with the Op-Op Fruit. He says it won’t take too long, since Granz didn’t completely destroy the organs. While Minerva is amazed Law can see what’s happening to her body, a thought occurs to her. She snarls that he better not being using those powers to look at her like a pervert. Deadpan, Law retorts that she wouldn’t be able to speak if he was. Blushing in embarrassment, Minerva gives a thank you, with Law saying that’s more like it. At the same time, all six Lacrima guards go on alert in unison, stating that the enemy is here. Appearing Characters Berenice Gabrielli Loyd Lloyd Smoker Dellinger Señor Pink Toroi Kankurō Rasa Gildarts Clive Rocker Erza Scarlet Naruto (Shadow Clones) Sakura Haruno Medazeppi Ideo Tsume Inuzuka Kuromaru Szayelaporro Granz Trafalgar D. Water Law Minerva Orland Abilities Magic * Territory Magic ** Niel Wielg Mion: Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora Jutsu * Shadow Clone Devil Fruit * Op-Op Fruit Hollow Powers * Hierro * Sonido * Bala * Gran Rey Cero Resurrección * Fornicarás (Spanish for "You Will Fornicate") Weapons * Paper Bombs * Smoke Bomb * Kunai * Shuriken * Seastone Prism Techniques * Destruction Cannon * Teatro de Titere (Spanish for "Puppet Theater") ** Tendón de Aquiles (Spanish for Achilles Tendon) ** Hígado (Spanish for Liver) ** Bazo (Spanish for Spleen) ** Vesícula Biliar (Spanish for Gallbladder) ** Estómago (Spanish for Stomach) ** Corazon (Spanish for Heart) ** Livianos (Spanish for Lungs) * Telon Balon (Spanish for "Curtain Ball/Bale") * Room * Shambles Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 137 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Duty Next Chapter: Chapter 139 (Fairy Tail Campaign): From Six Category:Nirvana Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign